jupiter_ascendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter Jones
Jupiter Jones is the daughter of Maximilian Jones and Aleksa Jones. She is also the genetic recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax, the deceased matriarch of the House of Abrasax. Biography Prior to the Film Jupiter Jones was born somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean to Aleksa Jones, who was fleeing Russia with her sister to start a new life in America after the murder of her baby’s father. Jupiter was born with the planet Jupiter 23 degrees ascendant, which supposedly indicated that she was destined for great things. Role in the Film As an adult, Jupiter works as a housemaid in Chicago with her mother and aunt. She hates her life, and dreams of owning a telescope like the one possessed by her dead father. She considers herself to have been unlucky in love, and is told by her cousin Vassily that she is unmarried because she is too smart. To get the funds she needs for the telescope, she agrees to a money-making scheme set up by her cousin Vladie that involves her selling her eggs to a fertility clinic. At the clinic she is identified as the recurrence of the dead intergalactic Queen Seraphi Abrasax, though she is not traced immediately because she uses the name of her friend and employer Katherine Dunlevy on account of her immigration status as an illegal alien. She is nearly murdered at the clinic by agents working for Seraphi’s son and heir Balem Abrasax, but is rescued by Caine Wise, who was sent by Seraphi’s other son Titus Abrasax. After a chase through Chicago, Jupiter and Caine escape to the countryside where they team up with Caine’s former squadron leader, Stinger Apini; Stinger informs Jupiter of her true identity and explains why she is being pursued. They don’t have long before a team of bounty hunters tracks them down, and Jupiter is soon captured by Razo and Ibis, who take her to the homeworld of Kalique Abrasax, Seraphi’s daughter. Kalique is kind and warm to Jupiter, explaining more about her mother’s history and introducing Jupiter to Regenex and its effects. Caine soon arrives with an Aegis ship, and Jupiter is taken to the birthplace of humanity, Orous, where her inheritance is assured and she is marked as the true recurrence of Seraphi. Before they can leave Orous, Jupiter and Caine are corned by agents working for Titus, having been betrayed by Stinger. They are taken by ship to Titus’ grand and ostentatious clipper and are split up, with Caine being imprisoned in a cell. Jupiter is wined and dined by Titus, who reveals the shocking truth: Regenex is people! Shocked, Jupiter listens as Titus tells her that he wants his planets to be spared the harvest, and agrees to marry him because she believes that, in doing so, she is safeguarding many lives. While she has second thoughts, she is finally swayed when Titus offers Jupiter military pardons for Caine and Stinger. The wedding goes ahead, but just before it is sealed Caine swoops in and tells Jupiter that the wedding was a trick—Titus intended to kill her and take the Earth for himself! Distressed, Jupiter leaves with Caine; overwhelmed and confused by her experiences, Jupiter only wants to go home and Caine, Stinger and members of the Aegis crew escort her back to her house. They are confronted by Chicanery Night, who explains that Jupiter’s family has been kidnapped and taken to Balem’s refinery on Jupiter; Jupiter must go with him to Balem if she wants to see her family alive again! Despite being warned against it, Jupiter agrees and goes with Mr Night to Balem. While she comes close to giving in and sacrificing her inheritance for the sake of her family, Jupiter realises that, in doing so, she would be condemning the Earth to imminent harvest. She refuses, enraging Balem, who attempts to strangle her. Jupiter knees Balem in the groin and Caine bursts in, entering into a battle with Balem’s forces after giving Jupiter a gun to protect herself with. Jupiter starts to move her family members to safety as Balem watches from the shadows, emerging when he thinks she is vulnerable and swiping at her with a dagger, cutting her arm. Jupiter turns her gun on Balem, shooting him in the leg after he says she won’t be able to pull the trigger. An explosion causes the floor to subside beneath them, and Jupiter and Balem are sent tumbling through a ‘grav trough’ (a zero gravity channel). They both manage to get a hold of some railings, and Jupiter runs in an attempt to get to safety. After an extended sequence where Jupiter is imperilled and caught in near-death situations, she runs straight into Balem, who viciously attacks her with a metal crowbar. Balem knocks Jupiter down and addresses her as if she is Seraphi, asking if she remembers her death; while he’s distracted, Jupiter presses a finger into the gunshot wound in Balem’s leg, overpowering him and attacking him with the crowbar until he stays down. She refuses to kill him, saying “I’m not your damn mother” as she throws the crowbar aside. Immediately afterwards, the platform that they are standing on collapses and Jupiter and Balem both fall; Caine swoops in in the nick of time, rescuing Jupiter. They, along with the Aegis ship, escape the refinery just before it is completely destroyed. Grateful and happy to be home after her traumatic experiences, Jupiter returns to her normal life with gusto; her family, proving their love for her, present her with the telescope she had dreamed of buying. She tells them she has a date, and the film ends with Jupiter—wearing space boots—and Caine flying through the Chicago skies. Appearance Jupiter is a young and slim woman in her early to mid twenties, and she has brown hair which she generally pulls back into a practical ponytail. Since she is her genetic identical, Jupiter is physically identical to Seraphi Abrasax. Personality Jupiter is shown to be dissatisfied with her arduous existence, but appears uncertain about what she wants to do with her life. She seems to have an interest in fashion, and will try on her employers' expensive dresses and jewellery on occasion to escape from her mind-numbing cleaning duties. After learning of her new-found status, Jupiter is overwhelmed but resilient, trying her best to make the correct choices despite making mistakes along the way. She cares deeply for her family members despite their faults, and prioritises their well being above her own. Overall, however, she is shown to be extremely principled and is willing to let her family die if it means the Earth will remain safe. Category:Characters